


Outer Space/Carry On

by lashtonandmalumfics



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Lashton Hemwin, M/M, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonandmalumfics/pseuds/lashtonandmalumfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Ashton have a bit of a falling out. To Luke all the answers are in the stars. Will the stars align and make it all okay again?<br/>_____<br/>im bad at descriptions...just enjoy(:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One.

-Luke's pov-

The smell of the salt water fills the air as the waves crash onto shore. I lay in the sand looking at the stars wondering if up there it was an alternate universe. What if all that went wrong on Earth didn't exist somewhere out there? What if children weren't hungry and people weren't dying? What if I could have back what's mine?

I will never know what is beyond this universe though I would like to know how it's different. Maybe if I knew I could turn my life around for the better. As I stare at the stars I feel someone's presence but there's no one there. I'm not scared of the feeling as I have felt it before.

I have had a weird feeling that someone is next to me ever since the fight. Ever since my bed has been empty for the past month. Ever since I've looked up at the stars into space.

You see, the sky is my escape. It's where I look to seek answers, and right now I'm in desperate need of some answers. They sky held all the answers, or so I've been told.

As I look at the sky it stares deep into my soul. It reads my emotions and mimics them as I begin to feel rain. I should get up and go to the hotel I am currently staying at with my band mates but I don't. Instead I lay there with my eyes closed letting sleep wash over me like the ocean washes over my bare feet.  
°°°°°°°°°°°

As I walk by myself I watch everything. People surround me but they all look the same and I can't seem to figure out why. None of them face me but their hair and clothes are all the same. Golden brown curly, locks wearing black swim shorts and a black t-shirt. I am the only one who is different, or am I?

I run to the nearest bathroom to look at myself. There were no mirrors anywhere. I look down and see I'm wearing blue swim shorts. Relief washes over me and I step outside taking a relaxed breath. The smell of salt water fills my nostrils as I continue through the crowd of very similar people. They all look like photo copies.

It isn't until I reach the board walk when someone finally turns towards me. His hazel eyes meet my blue ones and he smiles. His dimples deeper than the ocean right in front of me. I can't cope with how beautiful he really is. Out of curiosity I ask for his name but never get a reply. Instead he stares at me with that smile on his face. Wow he's beautiful. And before I know it, he's gone. All of them. They disappeared before my eyes in a flash and didn't leave a trace. I was now all alone on the beach and it was getting dark.

I stood there looking out into the ocean until a voice broke the silence. It was distant and seemed to be coming from no where.

"Luke? Wake up! Lucas!"  
°°°°°°°°°°

"Luke! Are you alright? Luke?" The voice was now closer as I tossed myself awake. I try not to think about the horrible dream as I open my eyes revealing a darker boy staring down at me.

His skin like caramel with a head full of chocolate brown hair. His eyes that happened to match his hair locked with my tired blue ones.

"Calum? Why are you out here? What time is it?" I as me the boy who seemed to be taller while I'm laying down.

"You fell asleep out here last night. Ash was worried and wanted me to check on you. Its like 9 AM. Lets get you back inside." And with that the small kiwi boy lead me inside the hotel. We take the elevator to our floor and I open the room I have to myself and lock the door behind me.

As soon as I lay on the uncomfortable bed ready to go back to sleep I hear a knock on the door. I don't feel like getting up but what if it's important.

"Who is it?" I yell out loud enough to be heard on the other side of the door.

"No one important," is the response I get.

I instantly recognize the voice as the one I let slip away from me. The reason I stare at the sky. The reason my dreams are full of photo copies of the Same gorgeous face. The reason I am depressed. The voice is from none other than Ashton. I get up and open the door immediately turning away so I don't have to see those eyes.

"Luke why do you do that?" He asks. This is obviously gonna become some sort of interrogation.

"Do what?"

"Stare at the sky when you're upset."

"Why don't you stare at the sky when you're upset?" I reply and he is instantly taken a back by my confidence.

"I-Im not sure." He mumbles before I finally decide to answer the original question.

"I stare at the sky when I'm upset because everything beyond Earth is so much more interesting than my problems. Its an escape. A way to cope with my feelings. The sky holds all the answers to all life's secrets and one day I hope to find them." I say with more passion than I intended but it seemed to get my point across.

"Oh. I'll leave you alone then. So you can stare at the sky. I'm sorry Luke."

As he got up and walked out the door I couldn't help but stare at his bare back. He was only wearing sweatpants and the muscles in his back were beautiful. He was beautiful. I love him so much.

Luke snap out of it! You're mad at him! But you're in love with him! No Lucas stop thinking. I mentally slap myself for being so foolish. The truth is I did love him though.

I, Luke Robert Hemmings, am in love with Ashton Fletcher Irwin! There's just one problem. He has done terrible things and I'm not sure I can forgive him.

All I really want at times like this is for Ashy to hold me.


	2. Two

\- Ashton's pov-

I love him. I really do. I love Lucas Robert Hemmings with all my heart. He is my Sun, my moon, my earth. He is the air I breathe and the blood pumping through my veins. He is the love of my life and he is also my reason I'm alone tonight.

Of course it's not his fault. If I wasn't such a fuck up he would be next to me. I want him to cuddle into me as I sing to him softly. I want to tell him stupid jokes because he finds them funny. I want him to sit on my lap while we watch movies and I want to bake him cookies. I want to wrap my arms around his tiny waist and be with him forever.

I want it to be the way it was before I left him alone at the bar. I want my baby boy back. I want him back but he doesn't want me.

When I last saw him two days ago, in his hotel room looking out the window at the sky, he had a cold look in his eye. The kind of look you get from your best friend when you've lied about your whole life mixed with the look you get from your mom when you failed your history exam. His deep blue eyes boring into my soul as he replays the scene from a month ago in his mind. The scene that takes over my mind upon speaking of it.

I did it and I can't take it back. I cheated on Luke. I had sex with another guy. I was drunk and it was a mistake but sorry doesn't make it any different. He hates me. Michael and Calum hate me. I hate me.

-Calum's pov-

"He's hiding from everyone Cal I'm worried about him." Michael mumbles into my chest. "I just want them to be as happy as us."

"Me too babe. But not everyone can be this happy. Especially in their situation." I say, kissing the top of his head.

"But Cal they love each other. Their just too stubborn to admit it."

"It'll all work itself out Mike don't worry about it."

He cuddles into my side even more. Holding me even closer than before. He then whispers next to my ear, "can we promise each other never to be mad at each other that long?"

"I promise," and with that he rolled out of my arms and to his feet.

"I wonder if Luke wants food. I'm inviting him for pizza," He said strutting out the door to Lukes hotel room.

I thought about the promise I made moments ago. What if that was the whole thing. Time. Time tore them apart. Time is keeping them apart. They had spent so much of it together that it became too much for them to handle and now look at them.

I'm not sure how to stop time from tearing relationships limb from limb. I'm not sure how to fix it after its done. But one thing is for sure, after what it's done to my best friends I don't wanna be with Mikey. It scares me. What if I do that to him, what if time tears him from me. It'd kill him and me both and I can't do that. I promised I wouldn't.

Maybe Luke and Ashton's issue are opening more eyes than just theirs and I really don't know if I like it or not. There is one thing for sure tho, I absolutely hated them not talking. It was hurting everyone.


	3. Three

-Lukes pov-

I was out of breath from running. An iron like taste filled my mouth telling me I needed to take a break, but I couldn't. The dark silhouette chasing after me would catch me. It was already gaining speed. I couldn't let it catch me. I couldn't let my nightmares take over.

The dark figure was my nightmares. How could I tell? Easy, it had the characteristics of different creatures in my nightmares. But one was missing. A man I couldn't identify. His hair was curly and long, his eyes beautifully hazel. He was tall and gorgeous but he seemed to frighten me.

It wasn't long until I realized it. He wasn't part of my nightmares, what he did was. And I wasn't running from my nightmares, I was running toward him. The man with the curly hair and hazel eyes was right in front of me. This time it was different tho. When I looked at him I felt nothing but love. It was usually a feeling of emptiness and confusion but tonight it was love. What does this mean?

Before I could reach the man he was gone. He disappeared without a trace. I don't know where he went but he was gone. The dark creature behind me extended his arms in my direction. His hands reaching for me.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

I'm awake. Breathing fast and hard. I feel like I'm dying. The question still runs through my mind. "What does this mean?"

It could only mean one thing. I love him and I'll always love him. But how can I love someone I don't recognize. Why don't I recognize him? I need to know his name. I need to catch him before he disappears.  
\------------

"Cal, I think I need to go to like some sort of therapist. I'm having weird dreams and I need answers." It was obvious that I was crying. This was all just too much for me.

"Lukey why don't you come talk to me and mike I'm sure we can help you out. You can't hide your feelings." Cals voice was very soothing. He always seemed to calm me down when I had no one else to turn to.

We argued about what I should do for about five minutes before I gave in and went to cal and mikes shared hotel room. When I reached the door I knocked four times. They were quiet and soft knocks but cal had seemed to hear them. He opened the door and pulled me into a hug.

"I don't know what to do cal. I hate him, but I love him. He's taking over my mind. I can't take it anymore!" I did it. I had feared this day ever since the incident with Ash, but I knew it would come. Heartbreak, confusion, sadness, anger, denial, numbness, breakdown. This was it, this was my breakdown, and dammit it felt amazing. I had been too numb mentally to cry and finally I can let it all out.

My tears were falling harder with each second that passed. My breathing became faster and heavier. I ended up soaking calums shirt in tears but he didn't seem to mind. He just stood there hugging me, rubbing my back to calm me down, not letting me go until he decided I was okay.

When he finally stopped hugging me he walked me over to the bed and I took a seat beside Michael. Cal removed his shirt and replaced it with one that was dry before sitting between me and mike.

"Do you wanna talk about your weird dreams? I bet I have an idea of what they mean," cal said. He grabbed Michael's hand hoping to get his attention directed towards me.

"I'm listening I promise." He didn't sound very convincing but he turned to look towards me.

I looked down at their hands and then back to mine. I missed having his fingers fill the spaces between mine. His hands engulfing mine, warming them when they were cold. Or when he was cuddling next to me and his large hands rested on my stomach. He made me feel so small, but in a good way. He made me feel safe, and cared for, and loved.

I looked back up at cal, tears filling my eyes once again. They were about to let gravity take control when there was a knock on the door.

"Hold that thought, I'll be back," Cal mumbled before getting up to go to the door. I heard whispering but I couldn't tell who it was.

It wasn't long until I heard the door shut, but no one came in. Cal must've went outside to talk to whoever it was.

-Cal's pov-

I was just about to help out one of my best mates when someone knocked on the door. There was only one person it could be, but with Luke here I could only hope it wasn't him. Not that I didn't want him here, but this could hurt Luke even more.

I let go of Michael's hand and got up to go to the door. I wish there was a way to tell if it was him or not but opening the door was the only way. So I did exactly that, and there he was in the same shape as Luke. Tear stains on his cheeks, bags under his eyes, an obvious emptiness in his eyes. He didn't say anything to me, I didn't know what to say to him. Do I tell him Luke is here? I don't know how to deal with this.

He looked up at me with begging eyes and whispered. One word. A very powerful word. A word that is so hard to say for him. He hates this word so much, it makes him feel weak.

"Help."


	4. Four

-Cal's pov-

"Help."

He sounded desperate. His voice was sqeaky as if he hasn't spoke in days. And he looked worse than he ever has. I didn't know if maybe I should bring him in or not. I decided on not but I was gonna help them both as soon as possible.

"Wait here just a second ash." I go back inside, not fully closing the door. Bad idea.

I walk over to mike and led him to the corner of the room to talk. Before I can say anything to mike I hear the door close. I look over to Luke who looks up from his lap. This is gonna be a disaster.

-Luke's pov-

I look up and towards the hallway that leads to the door. I don't know what I was expecting but it definitely wasn't this. It wasn't long until he came into view.

The longer I looked at him the more I wanted to cry. I had to hold it in though. I promised him more than once that I was his strong baby boy. I have to live up to my promise.

"Luke," he mumbled just loud enough for me to hear.

Wow he was beautiful. Even with tear stains on his cheeks and dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. His messy hair only reminded me of the mornings I woke up with him after drinking a little bit too much. He wore a baggy sweatshirt. I wore that shirt when ash was gonna be away for a while. It was just as warm as he was. And those shorts, I remember them lying on the floor the night he first said he loved me. I remember not being able to wait any longer to give my all to him.

I looked up into his eyes, not knowing what to say. "Ashton," I whispered back.

As soon as his name left my lips all my recent memories that made me smile turned dark. The tears stains and dark circles, exactly how I looked the night everything went wrong. His messy hair, exactly how it was when he tried to apologize the morning after. The sweatshirt, its the one I had took from him so I felt less alone that night. And his shorts, he wore them to the bar that I will never return to.

Suddenly I felt disgusted. The peircing feeling behind my eyes that I had recently gotten rid of was back. My vision became blurry. I felt like someone had reached in my chest and ripped everything out. I looked away from the curly headed boy and over to cal and mike. The tears started escaping. I couldn't take it anymore.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them in attempt to hide my face. I sobbed silently and all I can think of is Ashton. I'm doing this in front of Ashton. He's seen me in similar shape before but this can't be good for him.

My thoughts are interrupted by an extra weight on the bed and a hand resting on my back. He started rubbing small circles on my back to comfort me. He quietly shushed me, calming me down before he pulled me into his arms.

I thought it was Calum, I really did, until he kissed the top of my head. This isn't Cal, if it was Michael would be begging for attention. This isn't Michael, he's pretty affectionate but he feels like too much affection in times like this will only make you lonlier later on. I knew exactly who it was and I don't know how I feel about it.

I look up trying to hide the fact that I was crying even though he knew already. My eyes met his and I stared into them for the longest time. They were empty, something was missing, much like mine when I last looked at myself in the mirror. He started leaning in closer, he was trying to kiss me, but he stopped himself. He stood from the bed leaving me cold and alone and walked to to door.

"I'll just come back later Cal." His voice turned into a whisper, "please just, take care of my baby boy." And with that he was gone.

Calum came to sit beside me after sharing a confused look with Michael. He wasn't sure what just happened and to be honest I wasn't either. All I really want to do is get over him, and maybe cry a little more.

"Do you wanna talk about those dreams now?" He was trying to act like nothing happened.

"Calum," I said as calmly as I could. My breath uneven as I was holding back so much. "Do you know what just happened? Ashton just came in here, looked at me like I was stupid for letting myself get this way, comforted me, and left. He just left. What makes him think thats okay? Cause its not okay! He's playing with my emotions and I can't take it anymore! I don't want to be here. I really don't."

Here come the tears again. I tried holding back but I couldn't. My loud sobs took over the silence. I laid down on the bed Cal and Mike shared and they both laid next to me, cuddling me. I'm glad I have amazing friends but I just wanted Ashy, I needed him.

Those last words he said today, calling me baby boy, was the last thing on my mind before I fell asleep.

"Please just, take care of my baby boy."


	5. Five

-Ashton's pov-

"Ashton sweetie, you need to calm down a little bit. Just take a second to breathe. You've called me crying every night for a month. You need to let him go." The voice on the other side of the phone belonged to my mum.

She thought I was crazy, and I agree. I just can't seem to get over him. I'll never get over him.

The tears continued falling down my cheeks. My breathing wasn't slowing down, making it hard to respond. "M-mum, I c-can't. I love h-him. Its all my fault. Mum I n-need help. P-please."

"Shh, listen, first off you need to stop crying before you hyperventilate," she wasn't doing a great job with calming me down but I was a mess.

"I c-can't calm d-down. I want m-my Lukey back. I miss him s-so much."

After that she was silent. She had hung up, but I was too upset to care. I just wanted, no, needed my baby boy back in my arms once again.

I needed to hold him. I needed to protect him from all the dangers in this world. I needed to tell him everything's gonna be alright, that we can get through this together. I needed to let him know how in love with him I am. I needed him to love me back, but I guess I blew that one.

Three loud knocks interrupted my thoughts. My mind went straight to Luke, but then I realized it wasn't gonna be him. I opened the door to see Calum staring at me with tired eyes.

"Your mum called me. Said you weren't able to stop crying. So I'm here at 2am to comfort you. You're lucky I love you," he sounded a little frustrated but the look in his eye said that he really cared.

-Cal's pov-

After giving my reason for being there I walked in, closing the door behind me. Ash looked just as bad as he did before, if not worse. His eyes were puffy and his cheeks were red. Tears still visible in his eyes.

I took a seat on his bed looking at the floor. I could feel sleep wanting to take over but I had to help him.

"Sorry, I didn't tell mum to call you. You can go back and sleep if you want." I let his offer sink in but declined by shaking my head.

"Talk to me. Tell why I'm here. What's on your mind."

His eyes darkened with every word. Once a bright hazel color, now dark and almost brown. He looked at me, his expression pleaded for help. His eyes were glassy. I've had enough crying for the past month but I'd deal with it anyway.

"I want Luke back," he said calmly. Tears began to roll down his cheeks and the pace of his breathing quickened. "I fucked up Cal, I realize that. Everyone hates me for it, even my own family hates me for it. I didn't mean to do it, I was drunk and the man looked like Luke. His hair was about the same color and his eyes were blue. I would've noticed the difference sober but its too late now. I didn't mean for luke to catch me, I didn't mean to do it, I never want to hurt Luke, but I did. He looked awful today Cal, and I done that to him. I'm such a horrible person. I don't deserve him, or you and mike at that. You guys have been so helpful but I don't deserve the help. I deserve nothing. I just don't know how to go on without him. Fuck this hurts so bad Cal. I hurt so bad," his little spill made me tear up a little, not gonna lie.

I couldn't cry with him though. I couldn't do that with him already tore up. So I stayed silent for a while letting him cry. Pulling him into a hug for comfort, letting him know its okay.

Truth is, it wasn't okay. I had to figure out a way to get these two love birds back together. They both still love each other but Luke doesn't trust Ash and Ash thinks Luke hates him. The only way this was gonna work was with time together. The question is: how do you put two broken people in the same room and not expect things to go wrong?

Me and Ash sat there for about an hour, me listening to him cry. His breathing slowed down and he got quiet. He was asleep. I pulled him off of me and gently laid him down, pulling the blankets over him.

Before I left I took another look at him. How am I gonna help them? Neither of them wanted to believe they were loved. I just wish they could be in my position for a day. Then maybe they'd see how much they are loved.

I decided staring at Ash, thinking of how to solve this was getting a little weird so I left, closing the door softly behind me.  
\------

When I get back in my room I lay down next to Mike. He cuddles up to me and I never realized how lucky I am. I loved him, he loved me. I couldn't be happier. And by the smile on his sleeping face when I laid down, I know he felt the same.

"I'll always love you," I whispered, and that's the last thing I remember before sleep finally took over leaving all my problems behind.


	6. Six

-Luke's pov-

Its been three days since I last saw Ash. I couldn't get his face out of my head. Every time I think about what happened, I get butterflies in my stomach. Its like the first kiss almost. When he leaned in to kiss me I got excited. When he stopped himself I realized I was stupid.

He never loved me did he? All I was to him was a good fuck once in a while. If he loved me he wouldn't have been with that other man. I couldn't stand the thought of it but it was the truth.

All I really want is to go back to the way it was before we met. Life was so easy then. When Ash came along I couldn't help but love him. I spent a whole year thinking he didn't like me the same way. Now I know what we had wasn't real.

The sky was beautiful today. I sat in the room of a new hotel staring out the window. The thoughts that always flood my mind come running back. I wonder what lies beyond the clouds. I wonder if its as pretty here as it is on the other side. I wonder if there is a better life, or is this the best someone can get.

Grandpa Hemmings was the one who told me all I need to know about the sky. He told me that no matter how bad things get, the sky will calm you. Look up to the sky and feel its emotions. There is nothing better than rain on your face when your sad, it takes the pain away. One day the stars will align and all will be well again, wait for that day. I will always wait for that day. I'm just hoping that it comes soon.

A knock on my door cuts my time with the sky short. I go to the door, opening it. I was surprised to see two of my best friends. And Ashton.

"Hemmings we need to fix this and its happening now," Calum said before he barged into my room pulling mike behind him.

He sat the the floor, Mike on the bed, and Ash stood with his back against the door that was now closed. I walked back to the window, sitting in the chair that I had moved beside it. I looked out at the sky once again, waiting for someone to speak up.

"The only way for you two to fix this issue is to talk about it." I'm not sure Cal really knew why that was hard but he was convinced it would work.

"There's noting to talk about. He fucked a guy, I lost his trust, he doesn't need me. What's the point?" I understand that was a bit harsh, but its the truth.

That was when it all went down hill. I can't talk to Ash without him getting mad. "What the hell! Luke I don't spend every night crying myself to sleep because I don't need you. I don't call my mum to talk about you because I don't need you. I don't come here with Mike and Cal to fix this because I don't need you! I fucking need you and only you! I messed up and it haunts me every day. I want this to work Luke I need you!"

"Ashton, if you needed me why did you do it. You don't cheat on someone if you need them! You don't cheat if you're in a relationship with someone who gives you all you need and more! I'm obviously not enough!"

The response I received was a door slamming and silence. I wasn't gonna let him walk away from this.

I storm out after Ashton leaving Mike and Cal but not really caring at the moment. I see Ash slowly making his way down the long hallway. I run after him to catch up.

"Ashton Fletcher Irwin! You will not walk away from me!" As soon as I reach him, I grab his arm and turned him toward me. He glares and attempts to pull away but I don't let him.

"Ash," I say more calmly than before. "We can do this out here or we can go to your room but we will talk about this. I realize you don't want to, and I don't either, but we have to!" Where was all of my confidence coming from?

"Luke I can't talk to you! I can't convince you to believe that I need you and I do! Why don't you see that I love you!" I was sure our loud argument was heard throughout the hallway full of rooms.

"Ashton all I wanna know is why you did it! You fucking hurt me so damn much! How do you not understand why I'm upset? You were my everything and now-" I was cut off by Ash.

He pushed me against the wall, pinning my hands above my head. I was confused as to what was happening until it happened. His lips were so soft just as I remembered. They fit perfectly with mine.

I would talk about how soft and sweet it was but I'd be lying. It was rough and heated. Full of lust but I felt the love. Something I hadn't felt in months. Maybe this was the beginning of the end of our fighting. Or maybe it was just the beginning.


	7. Seven

Warning: Mentions of smut!!  
*****************  
-Luke's pov-

The kiss was lasting longer than I expected. I thought he would've stopped to apologize by now. Instead he's leading me to his hotel room, pushing me up against the wall. Things only get more heated from there.

Soon enough I'm begging for him and he's smirking as he used to do when I would beg like this. He pushes me back gently on the bed and crawls on top of me. His hair fell around his face as he leaned down to reattach our lips.

Before I could wrap my thoughts around what was actually happening he was pulling my shirt off. Then its my pants, and lastly my boxers. I knew then that it was really happening. For the first time in a long time we were touching, kissing, loving each other. I almost feel bad for what I had planned to do next.

\----------

Cuddles always come after sex with Ashton. I like cuddles to but this puts a dent in my plan.

He holds me tightly and I just wanna stay with him forever. My eyes are closed, pretending to sleep as I wait for Ashy to fall asleep.

His breathing slows and sounds more relaxed and his heartbeat is steady. His tight grip loosens and I know this is the time. I slowly and cautiously slide out of bed and grab some of Ashton's clothes. He will remember everything so there's no need to worry about my clothes.

I slip on a clean pair of his boxers and his sweat pants from last night and quietly walk out. I immediately felt horrible, but I couldn't go back. Could I?

Before I can turn to walk away the door creaks open and Ashton is standing behind it.

"Lukey? Where are you going? Aren't you gonna stay with me?" He was frowning and looked like he was almost in tears.

I walk back inside and close the door. I stand on my toes and wrap my arms around his neck as his find their place around my waist.

Tears begin to escape my eyes as the reality of the situation sets in. I was gonna leave him and forget about everything we've been through just because of a stupid drunk mistake. I love him and I will never stop loving him. This is where I belong.

I hear quiet shush's and feel his large hand rubbing my back to calm me down. Soon enough the tears stop falling and I smile for the first time in a long time.

"I'm sorry Ashy, I'm so sorry. I should've listened to you and let you explain but I was too upset. I thought it was on purpose but I know you were drunk and I am really sorry I didn't believe you. I miss you. I want what we had before. I wanna be happy again."

I pull away to look at Ashton's face knowing it was gonna light up. I was right. The smile on his face made me smile even more.

"I'd love that. I'm sorry as well though. I put you through a lot." His smile fades slightly.

Before he could go on with his apology I press my lips against his. It was short and sweet but it got the point across, I forgive him.  
\--------------  
-Ashton's pov-

I wake up with my baby right beside me. He's curled into my chest with his lips parted slightly and his hair all in his face.

Memories of last night flood my mind. The first night I was actually happy in so long. It feels great to have him by my side again. I never thought that I would see the day.

Luke's eyes begin to flutter open and I kiss his forehead. He smiles and hides his face in my chest. He used to do this when we first started dating.

"Good morning pretty boy," I whispered with a huge smile on my face.

Luke mumbles good morning back. He's not much of a morning person but it's really cute.  
\--------

Most of our day consisted of cuddles and exchanging I love you's. We told Cal and Mike that we made up and they seemed to be really happy.

In other news, after 13 years of friendship and a wonderful relationship Cal finally popped the question. He says our fight encouraged him to ask mike to marry him. Mike seemed really happy about planning the wedding.

I'm aware that happy endings are cliché but we're just getting started. There are more holes in the road that need to be patched. But for now this is our happy ending, and I'm so glad it ended this way.


End file.
